Give a girl some flowers
by uehara-tsubasa
Summary: The first gesture starts it all. Or, Ling gives Lan Fan some flowers when they're kids and it sparks the relationship of the century. Done in a drabble series. Chapter 6 - Ling is falling, and he can't help but think. (Prompt - Darkness)
1. Flowers

**Pairing(s): **Lingfan

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Pre-Series Xing

**Summary: **The first gesture starts it all.

**Notes: **And, with this, I begin my Lingfan drabble series. Other canon pairings are set to appear later.

* * *

"Do you like flowers?"

Ling's question jolts her out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Do-you-like-_flowers_?" Ling repeats leaning in close to her. Their noses brush, and a bit of color rises in his cheeks. She's almost certain her face bright red.

"I...uh," She stammers. Does she like flowers? She never really payed much attention to them. "They're okay, my Lord. Why do you ask?"

Ling smiles, but offers no explanation. He bumps their foreheads together, then scampers off into the gardens.

She gets up to follow him.

"Don't follow!" He yells back to her, and she freezes.

She sighs. What's he up to?

She sits and waits, itching to follow the Prince. Finally, he runs back into view, his hands hidden behind his back.

He skids to a stop in front of her, panting. She opens her mouth to say something, but a finger presses on her lips before she can.

Then there is a bunch of flowers shoved into her face. The ends still have roots and little clumps of dirt hanging on them, and they look a little bent from their extraction from the ground.

But they're bright in color with a multitude of hues and petal shapes. She loves them.

Ling smiles at her. But it's not his usual wide grin, it's more reserved and... shy?

"You like them?" He asks, as she sniffs them.

"I love them." She says. And she means it.

* * *

**AN: **Lingfan is my OTP guys, seriously. This is going to be a dump of some sorts with stories of varying lengths, and a few AUs because everyone that knows me knows I love AUs. I'm also going to skip around the time-line. Pre-Series, Mid-Series, Post-Series, all that jazz.

Tell me what you think! Requests and prompts are appreciated!


	2. Immortality

**Pairings: **LingFan

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Pre-Series Xing, almost "Envoy from the East"

**Summary: **No way he's going alone.

**Notes: **Ah yes, Fu the Great and Powerful. A utter badass. I love him so much.

* * *

"My Father is sick." Ling says, on his fifteenth birthday. "His health is failing."

Lan Fan looks at him, impassive. "...has he devised a method of succession, my Lord?"

Ling scoops a bit of rice into his mouth, a dribble of sweet sauce coming out of the corner of his mouth. He wipes it away hastily. "We must find the key to Immortality for him. Whoever does so will be made Emperor."

"Will we begin out quest soon?" She asks, being purposely nonchalant.

Ling stares at her, "You're just...going to jump in? Just like that?"

"Of course," She says, giving a small smile. "I am sworn to protect you. How can I do that if I'm not always by your side?"

"But it'll be dangerous!" Ling protests, but it's a weak one. He knew she could handle herself.

Lan Fan raised an eyebrow."Do you think I can't handle myself, my Lord?" Her tone is dangerous, and Ling swiftly backtracks.

"No!" He says. "I just... I don't know, I don't want anything to happen to you," He looks away from her, hands bunching fistfuls of his pants.

Before Lan Fan can respond to that, her Grandfather drops in on them, swinging through a window. "Lan Fan is more than capable than handling herself, my Lord; we are going on the quest, no arguments. You in power will be very beneficial to our clan and all of Xing. And, no disrespect, but I believe it would be _you_ that needed to be looked after."

Ling sputters, and Lan Fan laughs.

* * *

**AN: **Fu the Great and Powerful, Ling the Avariciously Amazing, and Lan Fan the Badass and Furious. What a wonderful family.

Prompts and Requests welcome!

((I like the first drabble better than this one...))


	3. Mourning

**Pairing: **Lingfan

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **East Desert, Post-Series

**Spoilers:** Fu's death, Greeling ark, Promised Day

**Summary: **Fu's death hits them hard. Prompt - Mourning

**Notes:** Prompted by AI-497, hope I did good!

* * *

Crossing the desert without Fu seems wrong.

There was an empty spot, a hole of despair.

He can see it in Lan Fan's eyes and the way she stands and walks. She's beaten down, her only family ripped away from her.

Ling wished he could relate to what she's feeling, but can't. His mother died during child birth and he's only met his father twice.

Fu... Fu was Lan Fan's world. Whether the two showed it or not.

It was all Ling's fault, too.

_He _had been too weak. _He_ had been too slow. Fu had sacrificed himself for _him_.

It just seemed like everyone around him just ended up getting hurt. Lan Fan lost her arm protecting _him, _Fu lost his life protecting _him._

_'Even Greed...' _Ling thought, self-sufferingly.

Ling swallowed his grief and looked to Lan Fan again. He didn't deserve to mourn, Lan Fan needed him. Ling looked at Mei, who was riding next to him.

His little sister was uncharacteristically serious, and gave him a look that obviously said _"Get over there."_

He nodded, kicking himslef mentally for the fact that he needed prompting from his _little sister _of people. Ling guided his camel so his and Lan Fan's were next to each other. She didn't acknowledge his approach.

"Lan Fan?" He questioned softly. A soft hiccuping gasp met his ears, and Ling realized with a jolt that she was crying. He almost slapped himself. How long had she been crying?

"Oh, Lan Fan," He said softly, pulling the girl into an awkward hug. The camels had the right mind to stop so their riders wouldn't fall off.

Lan Fan gripped his shirt, and cried.

* * *

**AN: **Well, There you have it, AI-497. Your "Mourning" prompt has been fulfilled, and I am very grateful that you suggested it.

Also, _why do I always update in the middle of the night?_

Prompts and Request welcome!


	4. New Life

**Pairing: **Lingfan, Edwin

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Xing, Post-Series

**Spoilers:** Greeling ark, Promised Day, End of Manga

**Summary: **They may be jealous. Prompt - New Life

**Notes: **Prompted by Dotdodot. (You're a sweetheart!)

* * *

They are not jealous.

At all.

Ling and Lan Fan are happy for them, really. Edward and Winry deserve their baby.

Ling isn't bitter about the fact that his friends have a wonderful relationship, and no one is against them.

Lan Fan isn't jealous of how happy Winry is. The blonde woman's stomach is swollen with pregnancy, and the letter the picture was attached to said she was reaching her eighth month.

They aren't _jealous_.

Ling is infertile, and Lan Fan... she wouldn't be able to handle the stress of being bedridden and not being able to protect him.

It's better this way, really.

After all, the Council can barely handle their engagement; but the heir being the child of a _commoner? _Scandalous.

Ling has suggested adoption, in secret. After all, the only people that know about his infertility are Lan Fan, May, and Alphonse (the last on accident, really.)

Lan Fan might go with adoption, maybe. When she was a child, though, she always dreamed (secretly) about a family of her own, a child or two. Her _own _children.

Put adoption would be fine. Over time, she would come to love the child as her own.

A pang of longing echoes through the two.

Maybe a _little _jealous.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, this is probably different than what you wanted. You most likely wanted Ling and Lan Fan having a baby.

I'm sorry. But, my personal belief is that Ling is infertile from his time as a Homunculus. And, I doubt Lan Fan would like being bedridden for 9 months, even if they could have children.

Sorry, I hope this is still okay for you. If you want, I can write a separate one-shot for you.

((Or maybe an adopted!Lingfan baby...? I really want to do that now... Give me your thoughts!))

Prompts and Requests welcome!


	5. Prince Charming

**Pairing: **Lingfan

**Rating: **T

**Setting:** Fairytail(ish)!AU

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **"Stop waiting for prince Charming. GET UP AND FIND HIM. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something..." - unknown

**Notes: **Inspired by a quote and photoset on Tumblr. (I'm working on your prompts, Dotdodot, but I want to post them together...)

* * *

Some guy flailed in a tree.

It was a pretty tall tree, and the guy was hanging by his cloak. By his askew crown and fancy clothing, one could assume he was some sort of royalty. A prince, maybe. There was a sword slung over his back.

His dark hair was gathered in a ponytail, a few shorter spikes hanging in his face. The branch he hung from rocked and bounced as he flailed and cursed.

"Goddamned trees! Let me down, let me down, _LET ME DOWN!"__  
_

A young woman on a horse galloped to a stop under the flailing man. He didn't seem to notice her, too preoccupied in his anger.

"I hate trees! Why did I even climb this?!" The man yelled, swinging his fists.

"Uh, excuse me?" The woman tried, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her face.

"Oh _right. _I have to save the lady BECAUSE I'M _PRINCE CHARMING! _RAAAHHH!" He screamed, and the branch made a menacing crunching sound.

"_Excuse me?" _She said again, louder this time.

The angry man stopping his tantrum, and looked down at her, taking her in.

"Yeah, uh... Hi." She said awkwardly. "I'm...here to save you?"

The man blushed. This girl was pretty! "My love..." He gasped.

The woman blushed. '_Oh god...' _She thought weakly. _'He's perfect,'_

And he so was.

* * *

Lan Fan hadn't wanted a Prince Charming and she had no plans to be the Damsel in Distress.

Ling, obviously, had tried to be the perfect Prince Charming. But, obviously, failed.

All in all, they were a perfect match.

* * *

**AN: **Eh, I'm not sure about this one... But it wouldn't leave me alone after I saw the picture on Tumblr.

Prompts and Requests are closed for now. I have six given to me by Dotdodot.


	6. Darkness

**Pairing: **Lingfan

**Rating: **T

**Setting: **Father's underground lair, beneath Central

**Spoilers: **Gluttony's stomach, Greeling transformation

**Summary:** Ling is falling and he can't help but think.

**Notes: **Prompted by Dotdodot. Also, if you guys are really into Lingfan, you should check out _"Accidental" _by purplepencils! It's by far the best Lingfan story I'e seen on this site. Do it, people. It's AMAZING.

* * *

Everything was a dark haze. Only penetrated by splashes of red and screaming. He forgets why he's here, a world outside of the pain, even who he is.

He can't breathe. Everything is suffocating.

He can't move, like his limbs were stuck in amber.

He takes a shuddering gasp, air-

_but not air like wriggly wet stuff that tastes like poison and fire hecan'tbreathedarkdark_

- flows into his abused body.

Laughter booms. It seems to come from every direction, filling up the space-

_dark bad he shouldn't be hereheadhurts but something he has to do badideadoesn'tnodark_

- and something bursts next to him.

A large, imposing face fills up the space. His body shudders, and he blinks. Something about it seems so wrong and so similar to-

_the girl falling and all the blood themonsterstaunting he screams her name andshedoesn't is she deadohgodplease NO_

- something. Maybe he should recognize it. The beast laughs, and he remembers. He remembers who he is, why he's here... and Her.**  
**

"What the hell is this brat doing here?" The beast asks, so condescending. "Ah, well. Just hand over your body. I'll put it to good use."

Ling smirks, pointing a thumb at himself, and attempting to seem more courageous than he actually is. "Fine..." He says, with labored breathing. "It's all yours!"

"Huh?" The monster says, seeming genuinely confused.

"I'm saying that I accept you!" Ling yells.

"Wouldn't most people be against it?"

"I'm going to become the Emperor of Xing, how do you expect me to do that if I can't even except a few dozen people into my body?!" Ling shouts.

The beast laughs. "I like decisive guys! But are you sure you won't have any regrets?"

"Regrets?" Ling repeats lowly, clenching his fists and trying not to think about her but-

_he's running as fast as he can but the monsters are gaining the kunai flashes and they both scream likeaharmoybuthe screams with fear shescreamsithpain and it's allhisfaulthedoesn't she's donetoomuchfor** him **buthe'sdoneNOTHING for **HER**_

"My vassal lost her arm protecting me!" He screams, and he almost wishes his voice cracks - but it doesn't. "How could I face her again if I returned empty handed?!"

He trembles, with tears and anger, and wishes he didn't have to look so weak in front of this monster. "I want power..." He whispers. "Absolute power that will help me protect and gain more!" He seethes, looking at the demon with intense hatred. "I knew the risks from the beginning!"

"I like your Greed." The monster says simply. "Well then, show me how prepared you are!" A white abyss expands from his mouth, bright and unwelcoming.

He steels himself, spreads his arms, and welcomes it.

_i'm sorry, **Lan Fan.**_

* * *

**AN: **Woah! I'm back, guys! With a chapter a little longer than the other, but think of that as a present for being the best followers a girl could ask for! High school is very stressful, that's all I'm saying.

I'm serious about all you checking out that Lingfan fic guys. Very, very serious. It's pure gold. "Accidental" by purplepencils. Go, go to it NOW.

Also, I'm back on my old computer, with has very dumb keys. The W, V, and A's are very sticky, so please tell me is you see any mistakes. (ugh, sorry Dotdodot, I'e been procrastinating with your prompts...)

Prompts and Requests are back open!


End file.
